I Will Not Die
by bananacherry
Summary: Ginny has been captured by Death Eaters and given to the Malfoys as a servant. Draco is happily living his every day a new chick in bed life and Ginny just wants to stay alive. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, folks. I've had this idea for a while... and even though I am more the kind of person who likes humor-romance stuff, I kinda like this one. It is not _really_ tragic drama, or at least I think it's not. and I started to write because my english teacher told me to.. she said i need more practise :d and i totally need a high mark :3 This is a Draco/Ginny fanfic (well, obviously it will develop to d/g) and it will focus on the ship. Not on some voldemort action and harry rescuing everybody. _

_Have fun and don't forget to review :3_

_banana-cherry :3_

* * *

The end of the war was near. No one new where the light side went, however, they knew they weren't dead. And that was the important part. The light side hid, looking for stronger forces in foreign land, to come back with a powerful army and destroy Lord Voldemort, once and for all. 

Sadly, Ginny Weasley was not amongst those. She had been captured. After her brother died for her. It was not a battle, she and Percy were arguing in Diagon Alley, she wanted to bring him to the Order, tried to convince him that the ministry would fall in a matter of days. He refused. Over and over again. Then everything happened in a blur. Men, clad in black with glaring white masks, came out of nowhere, backing them down an alley, demanding for the location of the Head aurors of the Order. Ginny refused to say anything, she did not even KNOW where they were, for nobody told her. She was, after all, the little baby girl. But the death eaters did not believe her and threw a cruciatus at her. She still tried to convince them, she did not know, they had to believe her. Their patience ran out. They said that she would die for her foolishness, and just as the deadliest cure of all was thrown at her, Percy, her brother, her beloved brother who had abandoned them all, threw himself in front of her screaming "run". Shocked, she did. She ran for her life.

And lost the race to evil. They got her and now her brother died for nothing, for she would end up dead too. Tears ran down her face as she sat in her dark, little cell. She did not know what to do. She could only hope, that the Order would hurry up and defeat Voldemort very soon. She wanted to tell her family of Percy's daring move. Poor Percy.

It seemed like she had been held in this cell for months. Little food every second day, and even less water. She was a wreck. Then she heard it. Footsteps.

_I had food yesterday_…, she thought, frowning. She heard the cracking of the key in the lock and the squealing of the door as it opened. Light blinded her, it was so overwhelming, she could only look away. Then she heard a cold, emotionless laugh.

"Get up, you tramp. The Dark Lord wants to see you." It was a death eater, after all. But what did she expect? Harry to come and sweep her of her feet? No, she had given up all her hope already. She staggered up, her legs weak and muscles tired, trying to stand up. The death eater grabbed her roughly by the arm, hauling her out of the cell, following and closing the door. He pulled her after her, her steps stumbling and irregular, down an endless humid corridor. After an eternity he came to a halt; there was a door, which he opened, and a spiraled staircase bringing them up to another level. Ginny had turned all her senses off a long time ago, she did not know how long they had been walking, and in which direction. She did not even know if she was alive, or if this was a dream and she was led to hell, because she had let her brother die for nothing. _Yes,_ she thought. _This is hell._

Suddenly, the death eater, or maybe Servant of Satan, stopped. She looked up. There was a double door right in front of her face. It opened and she saw a gigantic chamber, with serpent statues lining the wall, guarding the evil within. It sat on a throne, a marvelous throne, beautiful engraved serpents with glittering diamond eyes were the armrests. As she was pushed in front of Satan himself, she still stared at his throne. How could such an evil being have such an ornate throne?

"Ah…. Ginevra Weasley.", the ruler of Hell hissed. "You must remember me, do you not? I was such a good friend, Ginny." So she was still alive. Oh, how much better would it be if this was Satan. Lord Voldemort was the essence of evil, purified evil in human form. She did not dare to look at him, to let his ruby red eyes read her mind.

"You know, Ginevra, Harry Potter has not yet been found. Nor have his fellow comanions been found. You know what I think?" She felt him lean towards her – the evil burning her dirty skin and boring into her. "I think", he whispered, leaning even closer, "I think, that _you_ know their location, do you not?" She shook her head, meekly and almost unnoticeable. He noticed, though; pure evil knew everything. She heard him laugh, coldly and cruelly. "Ah, Ginevra. You will tell me. I know you will, and you know you will." She heard him smirk, knowing that this was her end. She would not live through torture. Poor Percy.

"Lucius, hand me the potion."It was an order, quick, demanding and leaving no room for objection. No one ever obeyed _her._ She was just the little baby, about to die. Suddenly she felt it. A hand. A cold, icy cold hand, forcing her chin up and with it her whole face. Her eyes widened in fear as she was forced to look into Voldemort's glaring red ones. He had a potion in his hand, unbottled and said: "Open your mouth Ginevra." She obeyed. Not even she could withstand his mortifiying power._ I am weak, _was her only thought as the icy cold potion trickled down her throat. Was it poison? A new torture method?

"Now, Ginevra, tell your friend where Potter is.", said Voldemort in an cruelly soothing voice, leaning so close to her face that she could see every blood vessel in his already blood red eyes. Her mouth opened, as if somebody else was controlling it, and her voice spoke for her.

"I do not know."

She watched as Voldemort's expression twisted, his teeth showing, sharp teeth, and his eyes were blazing. He took a deep breath. "Ginevra, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Whom do you love?"

"Harry."

He took another deep breath.

"Where is Potter hiding?"

"I do not know." For a second, she thought that Voldemort would explode like a fireracket, red, probably, but he just let her face go, and leaned back in his wonderful throne. Ginny looked at the ground again. How glad she was, that the Trio did not tell her.

"Lucius, kill her. She is no longer of use to us." Such short words. They echoed through the whole hall, mocking her. _Kill her ... Kill her ... Kill her..._

"Master, if I may object, we need another servant. She will do just fine, Arthur Weasleys daughter. It would give me great pleasure to humiliate her and her traiterous family the most I can. Believe me, it is worse than death. She has to _live_ with it." Lucius Malfoy, the Devil's right hand man, was her rescuing angel, carrying her sould back to heaven. _Percy did not die for nothing._

"Do whatever you want Lucius. Whatever you want."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey folks. Yay an update! The marvelous Draco Malfoy makes an appearence. And guys, it will take some time until our favourite chars get together, so be patient! Cause... the fics where it really developed are (in my opinion) always the best.. and fics are just like cake :d you make what you like :3 anyways enough babbling nonsense,_

_Have fun with the second chappie  
_

_banana-cherry :3 _

* * *

They had apparated to Malfoy Manor. It was dark outside, dark inside. Ginny's whole life seemed to be clad in darkness now, no ray of hope shining through. _At least I'm alive,_ she thought grimly. 

The Manor was beautiful. Dark, yet ornate and classic, with so many little details, that she wished she could just stop and admire them. Of course, she couldn't. The owner of this home was dragging her after himself, just like that death eater. They were, after all, all the same. And _these_ death eaters did not deserve this beautiful home.

"Listen, _filth_.", Lucius Malfoy hissed like a snake. "From now on, you only refer to me as Master Malfoy. As a matter of fact, you refer to _any_ family member as "Master" or "Mistress", is that clear?" His voice was menacing. She just nodded, afraid that her own voice might betray her, again, with all the fear she was feeling.

"Good." Said Malfoy. _Master_ Malfoy. "Since you are too plain and not - _attributed_ well enough- not to speak of the fact that you are a blood traitor, you will not be one of my whores. You are going to be more useful by doing something more - lets say, productive.", she literally heard him smirk evilly. Not loosening the vice grip on her arm, he dragged her through so many halls and down so many staircases, she wondered, if she would be ever able to not get lost in his beautiful mansion. Finally, they stopped, and her probably bloody feet pulsating with pain could now rest. He opened a door, pushed her roughly inside and slammed it shut.

She was tired, so tired, that she just fell asleep on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Ginny awoke from many tiny needles piercing her body. When she fully gained consciousness, she realized they were the cold of the stone floor creeping into her bones. She blinked several times and tried to support the weight of her body with her arms, failing numerous times. 

"Aha. Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up.", said a snarling voice. Ginny lifted her throbbing head to get a look at the source. She wished she hadn't. In front of her stood an elderly, plump woman, her limbs too short and torso too long, her face too heavy and her hair too thin. She was looking down her abnormally large crooked nose, fixing her glare directly at Ginny. She quickly staggered up.

"Hm.", said the woman, circling and watching her like a hawk. "You are too skinny. But you seem strong. Yes, you'd be a good cleaner. Get into your uniform, you little tramp. It's on your bed over there.", she spat venomously and triapsed away. Indeed, there was a black uniform on her bed, lying there neatly. She walked over to the bulk bed, swaying a little, still out of balance, and put it on. It was a little big and loose, the black was washed out to a gray colour, and it showed, thankfully, no cleavage whatsoever. It was itchy, yet better than the ragged and filthy jumpsuit had been wearing before. The click of a door brought her back to earth and she turned around, slowly. Expecting the hawk-like woman, it was quite a surprise to see the exact opposite standing in front of the door. The girl was about her age, pale, thin and fragile looking, with lifeless, dull eyes. Her small form shook, as if she was afraid of Ginny.

"Ehm... I-I-I was supposed to-t-to show you - the - ehm - room you will be w-w-working on, and the-the rules. Y-yes, the rules." She started muttering inconherently and Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh - yes. E-e-excuse me. My name is Bessy. Follow m-me." Bessy cast her eyes down, opening the door very carefully and walking out just as carefully. Ginny followed out.

They walked down the halls, Ginny's steps echoing loudly, Bessy's steps gliding loudlessly. She was talking very quietly and surprisingly stutterless. Her speech was obviously rehearsed.

"You may not socialize with the Masters' family, unless it is order-taking, questions, or vital information. You may not touch anything, unless you are currently doing your work, in your case cleaning. You may not be out of the servants' room, unless you have work to do. You may not tell anybody about anything our Masters family had said or anything you saw. You may not cause them any harm. I-I-I think that that was all.", she finished, stuttering. They had arrived in a very dusty room, probably not used for several decades and Bessy turned to Ginny again. "You have to clean it spotless. Master's orders.", she said, her head down and left Ginny alone in that ghostly room.

* * *

Ginny had been cleaning the room for what seemed to be an eternity. She felt the heat of the sun get more intense, reach its peak and then decrease. It was now pitch-black in the room, but she still kept on cleaning the vase she held. Ginny was in routine-mode now, had tuned out her sense of feeling, the pain, the hunger, the thirst. _Just keep on cleaning, _she thought to herself. _If you do the job well, they might give you actually food._ She was so consumed in her work, that she did not notice a person enter the room. 

"Well, _filth_, you did what you were born for.", the icy cold voice of Lucius Malfoy filled the room. "Cleaning certainly is your only purpose in your miserable life. Well done, filth. Go into the kitchen, a house elf will lead you the way." And with that the cruel man was gone.

Ginny had dinner, which was only a slice of bread and little water. It was very quiet during that dinner, all the servants did not speak, their eyes never leaving their plates, and the old, plump woman watching them like a hawk. The servants were eating just like they were walking; very carefully, trying not to make any sound. The clinking of Ginny's fork and knife echoed through the small simple room and seemed to unease the others. She felt the hawk's glare on her, so she quickly finished and left.

* * *

_I should've stayed there until someone else was finished. _

Ginny was lost. Of course, it had been foolish to assume she would find her way back to the servants' room easily after staying here only a day. _Well, at least I get some time alone, _she thought. Hoping that she would find somebody, she continued wandering around, occasionally admiring the architecture of the house where it was not pitch-black and her vision was moderate. After a while, her limbs grew tired. She leaned against the wall. Then she heard something. Her senses suddenly perked up, as if they were dormant for so long, and now they were alive and squirming. She went towards the sound, or rather where she thought it might be. Her steps became more careful, more calculated and her tiredness seemed to have passed away. The sound became louder and started to sound like ... _moaning_.

_What the ...?,_ Ginny thought, frowning. The moaning got louder, seeming to be female. Then she came to the point where it was the loudest, a huge wooden door. She heard giggling, definately female. Then, a deep voice. She could not figure out what it was saying, so she pressed her ear against the door. To her horror, the door eased under her pressure and opened a bit. Apparently it was not locked. Ginny peeked through the little opening and was disgusted. The female voice belonged to a tall, blonde bimbo. She was wearing very, for men probably, appealing lingerie and winking somebody over to her, standing there in a quite compromising position. The person she was winking over was in the huge four-poster bed and growled. His voice was deep and very appealing. Then the person got out of the bed. She saw his long, lean legs, and then she could finally see his face. Platinum blonde hair, high cheekbones - she gasped loudly. He looked at the door, silver eyes wide, and rushed towards. Her legs couldn't move. He would be there any moment and would kill her.

Then her body started reacting. She ran, ran down the hallway not turning back.

* * *

Ginny had found a house elf, who led her back to the servants' room. Now she lay in her uncomfortable bed, still panting. _I have just witnessed Draco Malfoy making out with his whore. Ew._

Ginny had always been very curious. She just hoped that Malfoy did not recognize her. Avoiding him, preferably for the rest of her life, was the best idea. Now, the silent servant Ginny had to stay low and hope to get out of this hell alive.

* * *

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_

_**Via101:** yay! I'm glad that you like it.. and I hope that this chappie was satisfactory :3_

_**Dayah:** See, update a day later ;) I have march break now and am hoping to get a new chapter at least every two days it kinda sucks when people start stories and never update.. so i wanted to not do that :D_

_**babi-gurl-chels:** :)_

_**mell8: **updated already ;)_

_**harrypotterchick4ever: **well.. i do not want to give the end away... but i can give you a clue: i like humor/romance stories ;) .. and they mostly end in ... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I revised this chapter, because I was not very happy with the writing.. hope you don't mind! So yeah, I have not forgotten this story (or "The day hell froze over"), I've just been super busy with graduation and getting into uni and all. I kinda know where this story is headed now, though, and even have a couple of scenes already in my mind, so... I WILL finish this story :) Chapter four is almost ready, I hope to upload it in a couple of days :)_

_Thank you for staying with me :)_

_bananacherry :3_

* * *

Ginny was awakened by the screeching sound of a loud scream. Rubbing her eyes, she propped herself up on her elbows, trying to make sense of the commotion. "Wake up you little tramps! Did you think you were on a holiday trip? Get up and stand before your beds!" It was the hawk-like woman. She was apparently some kind of supervisor and was now going around in circles in the centre of the filthy servant's room, her hands folded behind her back, wand in hand. Ginny doubted that she would restrain from physical or psychological coercion.

Swiftly, Ginny climbed out of her uncomfortable bunk bed, put on her working clothes, and stood as ordered before the bed. The girl in the bed over her came to stand beside her, with lifeless eyes cast downward. The Hawk spoke up:

"Now. I want the gardening servants to trim the grass and plant the new roses. There is a new batch of lilies that has to be planted, too. Don't forget that there is a ball coming up in a month and that the gardens have to be perfect. Maria is in charge. Go. Cleaning servants, this half of you", she gestured towards the servants a little further from Ginny. "will clean the usual rooms, if they are not spotless you know what will happen to you, and the other half", which included Ginny, "will proceed with the East Wing. Bessy, make sure they all get their jobs done properly. Go. Cooking servants, you…", Ginny did not wait to listen to her austere voice and followed the other servants out of the dark room.

Everything would have been still and tranquil, even though there were about fifteen pairs of feet gliding over the marble floors, hadn't it been for Ginny's rather loud pair of feet. She was having trouble mimicking the half gliding, half tiptoeing technique of the other servants, which enabled them to move soundlessly. Bessy gave out instructions upon reaching the East Wing; the larger part of the group was assigned to clean the abandoned rooms and the rest, including Ginny, were to maintain the rooms that had been cleaned in the previous days. To Ginny, it seemed rather ironic that Bessy was their section supervisor; she was probably the least authoritarian and yet it was she whom they obeyed. All of them were such empty shells, as if their soul has already been sucked out by a Dementor's Kiss, leaving a body carrying nothing but itself.

The room Ginny was assigned to clean first was a kind of sitting room with a beautiful view of the gardens. She sighed as she admired the scenery_. It would have been much nicer to work in the gardens_, she thought. _It's not this dark and stuffy there._

"Y-You're supposed t-t-to work. If I-I-I see you n-not working again, I w-w-will report y-you." It was Bessy. Her stutter and meek voice were easily recognizable. Ginny simply nodded and turned to the coffee table, which was covered in a thin layer of dust.

* * *

The following days were all very similar; Ginny was in a kind of routine. Wake up, Work, Eat, Sleep. She was chary about talking to the other servants; the Hawk was watching them all the time. One servant girl was caught talking and Ginny had not seen her since.

One day, Ginny caught her reflection in a mirror she was cleaning and she was mildly surprised to see dull, lifeless eyes stare back at her. She had become one of them.

* * *

"As you little whores probably already know, there will be a ball held by our mistress in three weeks. The Manor has to be spotless, and if anybody finds even a tiny speck of dirt you will all be treated with the _cruciatus_. All of you. I need the cleaning and gardening servants to work triple hard, because some of you will now be part of our decorating group." The Hawk was standing before them, examining them like soldiers to be picked out for the front. She pointed at several girls to step forward, including Ginny. It was like waking from a deep sleep, from a reverie. "You will be in the decorating group. Stay here. The rest of you go and proceed with your usual tasks." The other servants walked out of the room, leaving Ginny and about five others with the Hawk.

"Come with me" was her command. They followed her into the entrance hall of the Manor, which Ginny remembered from her arrival. It was even more beautiful during the day, and Ginny noticed a mass of flowers in its centre. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, some of them so exotic that they eclipsed the others around them. The sight of the flowers elated Ginny, they reminded her of her home, and her family. The Hawk started giving orders and Ginny only listened halfheartedly, she only fully listened when she was mentioned. "Redhead, go and get those red roses. They have to be arranged in a wreath or little bouquets and be placed according to this plan. Don't forget the bows!"

Ginny was so focused on her work that she did not notice a young man descend from the marble staircase. It was the voice, which sent her out of her trance-like state.

"Carmen, what the hell is this?"

Ginny looked up, startled. There was Draco Malfoy, standing in midst those flowers, and he was definitely not very happy.

"You know that I'm allergic to these and yet you let them into this house." He spoke very calculated. It was his calmness that scared Ginny. She remembered her last encounter with him and quickly crouched behind an armchair.

"Master Malfoy, your mother ordered these. She orders, I obey. You'll have to talk to her." said the Hawk, Carmen, with surprisingly little fear. Ginny had to repress a chuckle, a name like this did not fit the woman at all.

"Listen, I don't care what my mother said, she probably just forgot! I. Want. These. Out. _Now_." Malfoy's voice was so menacing that Ginny did not even dare to peek and see Carmen's reaction for herself. However, she did hear a bang and several squeaks from the other servants. Curious to see what had happened, Ginny dared to look and saw that Carmen must have gotten rid of the flowers magically, for there was a pile of ash in between the other flowers. Malfoy just looked superciliously at all of them and left, going through a door to the right.

_That was close_, was all Ginny could think.


End file.
